List of Centaurs
Centaurs come in all shapes and species, with each species calling themselves "tribes". Hippocentaur Hippocentaurs are the most well-known tribe, being half-human, half horse. They look mostly like a human from the waist up, and horse from the waist down, however, their human half tends to have some horse-like qualities. They tend to have a slightly horse-like face, with a longer jaw area, horse-like ears, a broad, flat nose, horse-like teeth, and horse-like eyes. Their skin tends to take on the coloring of their horse half, and their human hair is joined by a horse-like mane that runs down the length of their human spine. Sometimes, a hippocentaur and an onocentaur will produce offspring. These offspring are called moularicentaurs. Onocentaur Onocentars are similar to the hippocentaur, however, they are half-human, and half donkey, as opposed to horse. They look similar to their hippocentaur cousins, but with longer ears, and smaller and slightly slimmer physiques. Also, unlike their hippocentaur cousins, they tend to have a smaller color pool. Sometimes, an onocentaur and a hippocentaur will produce offspring. These offspring are called moularicentaurs. Unicentaur Unicentaurs are also similar to their hippocentaur cousins, but they are half-human, and half-unicorn. They look similar to their hippocentaur cousins, however, they tend to have a pure white coat, and, unlike the hippocentaurs, have a large horn spiraling from their foreheads. Pteracentaur Pteracentaurs are also similar to hippocentaurs, but are half human, half pegasus. They look almost similar to their hippocentaur cousins, however, they also tend to have rather large wings growing from their waist, just behind where their human half joins their horse half. Alacentaur Alacentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half alacorn, aka winged unicorn, or horned pegasus, depending on how you look at it. They look similar to hippocentaurs, but with the white coat and horn of a unicentaur, and the wings of a pteracentaur. Ephialticentaur Ephialticentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half nightmare. They look like hippocentaurs, but with a pure black coat, fire for hair/mane/tail, fiery red eyes, fiery fetlocks, and red-hot hooves. Sleipnicentaur Sleipnicentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-sleipnir. They look mostly like hippocentaurs from the waist up, but have eight horse legs instead of four. Zebracentaur Zebracentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half zebra, with a hippocentaur-like build, but with the distinctive stripes of a zebra. Kamilopardalocentaur Kamilopardalocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-giraffe. They have the distinctive long legs of a giraffe, with spots, horns on their heads, giraffe-like faces, and necks that are twice as long as the average mortals neck. Ichthyocentaur Ichthyocentars are centaurs that are half-human, half-hippocamp. They look similar to hippocentaurs, but they tend to have blue-green, scaly skin on their human self, bluish fur on the horse-like front legs, webbed hands, fins in their arms, back, and fetlocks, and, instead of the horse-like hindquarters, they also have the hindquarters of a fish, positioned horizontally, like a merperson. Bucentaur Bucentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half bull/cow. They have cow-like ears, a slightly cow-like muzzle, cow-like coloration, and, for the adult males, horns growing from their heads. Criocentaur Criocentaurs are centaurs that are half human, half goat/sheep. They tend to have woolly fur/hair, sheep-like ears, goat or ram horns on the adult males, sheep/goat-like eyes, and a sheep/goat-like face. Elaphocentaur Elaphocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half deer. They tend to have lithe bodies, longer, thinner arms than most, deer-like eyes, a deer-like face, and antlers for the adult males. Pterelaphocentaur Pterelaphocentaurs are centaurs that are similar to elaphocentaurs, but are half-human, half-peryton. They look similar to elaphocentaurs, but have bird talons for hind legs, and wings sprouting from just behind where their human body joins to their deer body. Camilcentaur Camilcentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-camel. They tend to have a camel-like coloration on their upper bodies, with camel-like ears, camel-like eyes, and camel-like faces. Elefantantacentaur Elefantacentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-elephant. They tend to have gray, wrinkly skin, elephant-like eyes, tusks, with the male's tusks being bigger, elephant-like ears, and elephant-like trunks that grow from their faces down to about their chests. Potamocentaur Potamocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-hippopotamus. They tend to have pinkish-gray skin, hippo-like eyes, hippo-like snouts, complete with teeth, and hippo-like ears. Rhinocentaur Rhinocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-rhinoceros. They tend to have gray, wrinkly skin, rhino eyes, a rhino-like mouth, rhino ears, and rhino horns on their noses and foreheads. Leocentaur Leocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-lion. They tend to have golden skin, feline eyes, feline-like ears, feline-like muzzles, claws for fingernails, and manes of hair for the adolescent and adult males. Tigrecentaur Tigrecentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-tiger. They tend to look similar to leocentaurs, but without manes, and they have the distinctive stripes of a tiger. Panthecentaur Panthecentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-panther. They tend to look similar to leocentaurs, but without the manes of hair, a slightly smaller physique, and with the distinctive black coloration of a panther. Iaguarocentaur Iaguarocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-jaguar. They tend to look similar to panthecentaurs, but with the distinctive spots of a jaguar. Leopardalocentaur Iaguarocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-leopard. They tend to look strikingly similar to iaguarocentaurs, but with a lighter color, and a smaller and slimmer physique. Ertoperidocentaur Ertoperidocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half cheetah. They tend to look like most of the other feline centaurs, but with smaller, lither, more aerodynamic bodies, and the distinctive spots of a cheetah. Lupacentaur Lupacentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-wolf. They tend to have wolf-like colors, wolf-like ears, wolf-like eyes, claws for fingernails, wolf-like eyes, and wolf-like muzzles. Vulpecentaur Vulpecentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-fox. They look similar to lupacentaurs, but with smaller, lither bodies, with reddish fur and larger ears. Lapicentaur Lapicentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-rabbit. They tend to have rabbit-like muzzles, complete with whiskers and bucked teeth, long ears, and rabbit eyes. Palianthropocentaur Palianthropocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-skunk. They tend to have black fur, with a white dorsal stripe, skunk-like eyes, a skunk-like snout, complete with whiskers, and glands in their wrists. Krokodeilocentaur Krokodeilocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-crocodile/alligator. They tend to have brownish-green, scaly skin, claws, webbed hands, spinal plates on their backs, crocodilian eyes, and elongated noses/mouths filled with sharp teeth. Chelonecentaur Chelonecentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-turtle/tortoise. They tend to have scaly skin, a beak-like nose/mouth, webbed hands for the turtle versions, blunt, shovel-like claws, and turtle/tortoise-like eyes. Dracocentaur Dracocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-dragon. They tend to have scaly skin, pointed ears, horns, fangs, flat noses, slightly elongated faces, spines along their spine, claws, draconic eyes, and other features that differ depending on their dragon half. Vatrichocentaur Vatrichocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-frog or toad. They tend to have either smooth, slimy skin, or bumpy, dry skin, bulbous eyes, wide mouths, a flat nose bridge, throat sacs, webbed hands, and long tongues. Salamandracentaur Salamandracentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-salamander. They tend to look similar to the vatrichocentaurs, but with a slimmer appearance, a flat nose bridge, slightly less bulbous eyes, no throat sacs, and normal length tongues. They also tend to always have smooth, yet slimy skin. Myrmekecentaur Myrmekecentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subgroup of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, myrmekecentaurs are half-human, half-ant. They tend to have hard, chitinous skin, which comes in a variety of colors, depending on the rank that each has in the colony, black, compound eyes, antennae on their foreheads, mandibles instead of human mouths, and three fingered hands (I tend to include thumbs into the fingers, unless it's for a specific reason). Unlike normal ants, the drones are also workers and servants to the queen. Lepidopteracentaur Lepidopteracentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subgroup of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, lepidopteracentaurs are half-human, half-butterfly/moth. They tend to have compound eyes, antennae, a proboscis for a nose, and three fingered hands. Also, the moth variety tend to be a bit furrier and stockier. Melissacentaur Melissacentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subgroup of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, melissacentaurs are half-human, half bee. They tend to have compound eyes, antennae on their foreheads, mandibles, striped bodies, and three fingered hands. Unlike normal bees, the drones are also workers and servants to the queen. Liveloulacentaur Liveloulacentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subgroup of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, liveloulacentaurs are half-human, half-dragonfly. They tend to have large, compound eyes, mandibles, shiny/shimmery bodies, three fingered hands, and sparse hairs on some parts of their bodies. Pygolapidacentaur Pygolapidacentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subgroup of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, pygolapidacentaurs are half-human, half-firefly (or lightning bug. Whatever floats your boat). They tend to have dark skin, black, compound eyes, antennae on their foreheads, and three fingered hands. Akrídacentaur Akrídacentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subcategory of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, akrídacentaurs are half-human, half locust. They tend to have yellowish-brown, chitinous skin, yellow-brown, compound eyes, antennae on their foreheads, insect-like mandibles, and three-fingered hands. Edosakrídocentaur Edosakrídocentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subcategory of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, edosakrídacentaurs are half-human, half mantis. They tend to have greenish skin, green, compound eyes, antennae on their foreheads, insect-like mandibles, three-fingered hands, and, most condemning of all, blades growing from their forearms. Kounoúpicentaur Kounoúpicentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subcategory of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, kounoúpicentaurs are half-human, half-mosquito. They tend to have brown, chitinous skin, black, compound eyes, three fingered hands, antennae on their foreheads, and needle-like noses. Scorpiocentaur Scorpiocentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subgroup of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, scorpiocentaurs are half-human, half-scorpion. They tend to have brown, chitinous skin, with shell-like growths on their backs, shoulders, heads, and arms, black eyes, and three fingered hands. Arachnecentaur Arachnecentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subgroup of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, arachnecentaurs are half-human, half-spider (not to be confused with their distant cousins, the arachnes). They tend to have dark gray skin, eight black eyes, two big ones, and six smaller ones (two above each eye, and one below it), spider fangs, four-fingered hands, and claws. Sarantopodarousacentaur Sarantopodarousacentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subgroup of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, sarantopodarousacentaurs are half-human, half-centipede or millipede. They tend to have brown chitinous skin, with shell-like growths on their backs, shoulders, heads, and arms, black eyes, mandibles, and six arms, with three-fingered hands. Salinkaricentaur Salinkaricentaurs are centaurs that are grouped into a subgroup of centaurs called Insectocentaurs, or insect centaurs. In this case, salinkaricentaurs are half-human, half-snail or slug. They tend to have pale, green-tinged, slimy skin, black eyes on stalks, and four fingered hands. Karkinocentaur Karkinocentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-crab. They tend to have dark, chitinous skin, mottled with blue, wide bodies, shells on back, head, and arms, eyestalks, mandibles, and three fingered hands. Astakócentaur Astakócentaurs are centaurs that are half-human, half-lobster. They tend to look like the karkinocentaurs, but with slimmer bodies and antennae on forehead. Category:Magic Category:List